UN FUGAZ MOMENTO
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: [SesshRin] No puedo dar un sumary a este oneShot sin contarles toda la trama... pero les diré que se desarrolla en la epoca actual con una Rin que conserva vestigios de su pasado y un Sesshoamru sumido en la tristeza...es corto, no pierden nada con probar


**UN FUGAZ MOMENTO**

Los minutos en el reloj se sucedían muy aprisa, más de lo que Rin hubiese deseado, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo pronto serían las 7:15 y tendría que vestirse para ir al colegio. Otra noche en vela por esos extraños sueños que la atormentaban. Un hombre de cabellos platinados y atavíos muy antiguos caminaba por el bosque, en sus brazos cargaba una anciana mujer de piel curtida por el paso de los años que parecía dormir profundamente en su regazo. Los dorados ojos se empañaban por unos instantes con una inmensa tristeza y una única lágrima rodaba por aquella marfilada piel hasta los finos labios de la mujer. Con paso cansado pasaban frente a ella y se perdían en la inmensidad de una noche sin luna. Cada vez era el mismo sueño y todas las mañanas se despertaba con aquella angustia en el pecho. Que más quisiera Rin que poder consolar a aquel desconocido y hacer que toda la desesperanza que lo embargaba desapareciera, pero él nunca la veía al pasar, estaba demasiado sumido en su dolor. Seguía meditando sobre la cama cuando miró nuevamente el despertador, 7:35.

-Que!!!!!... ¿cómo se me ha pasado la hora tan rápido? –

Brincó de su cama y apresuradamente empezó a buscar el uniforme del colegio, en algún lugar del desorden que era su habitación debía de estar. Luego de mucho intentar tuvo que desistir de ponerse la corbata, esta había desparecido tragada en una dimensión desconocida que se extendía bajo su cama. Tomó el bolso que estaba en la silla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La señora de la pensión le agito la mano cuando pasó a toda prisa por el recibidor

- Recuerda que mañana vence el mes- Su voz se perdía en la distancia porque Rin iba a toda carrera.

Rin vivía sola desde que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente, la pensión de estudiantes en la que vivía era todo lo que se podía costear con su trabajo de medio tiempo. En realidad no se quejaba de la historia que le había tocado porque sabía que algunas cosas buenas vendrían en ella, incluyendo la libertad de la que gozaba. Sin embargo, había noches en las cuales la tristeza la agobiaba, un inmenso sentimiento de vacío y soledad. Sabía que algo existía allá afuera y que necesitaba encontrarlo, algo muy importante que había extraviado y lo extrañaba desde el mismo momento que abrió los ojos al mundo. Aunque sus padres le habían amado con desmedida nunca pudieron llenar ese espació que palpitaba cerrándole la garganta, nunca pudieron entenderlo, nadie podía.

Rin disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para perderse en las marcas del pavimento que se sucedían unas tras otras bajos sus pies. Cerró los ojos por un segundo para poder disfrutar de aquella angustiosa ausencia que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más, después de todo no quería olvidar ese sentimiento y arriesgarse a perderse en la monotonía de los días sin jamás recuperar eso tan importante. Aún cuando no supiese que era, aún cuando le causara daño el recordarlo, saber que alguna vez estuvo allí la reconformaba porque eso significaba que alguna vez había sido feliz. Rió por lo bajo al imaginar lo tonto que se escucharían esos razonamientos.

- " Guardar la tristeza latente para recordarnos que hubieron tiempos mejores… jajaj… eso tiene un tinte masoquista que nadie entendería".- Entrecerró los párpados para poder mirar el sol que se levantaba entre los grises edificios, le recordaba aquellos dorados ojos y en la tristeza insondable que contenían – " En realidad él sí podría, él me entendería. Puedo ver cada noche que aquel hombre carga con un vacío tan extenso como el mío. Es por ello que me martiriza no poder responder a aquel impulso de consolarlo, porque yo también necesito que alguien consuele esta insoportable distancia que se abre entre mi presente y mi pasado. Ese pasado que hubo alguna vez pero ahora me es diferente, ese en el cual fui plena" -Revisó nuevamente su reloj de pulsera, las 8:02. Ya estaba retrasada para ir a clases.

- "Pero que tonta soy… la vida es ahora y nada saco con pensar en cosas que no tengo y quizás nunca han existido" – Sacudió aquellas vagas inquietudes de su cabeza y hecho a correr a la escuela, después de todo ese día sería como los demás, o tal vez no.

Iba tan concentrada maquinando una buena excusa para justificar su retraso que no notó aquel hombre que se interponía en su camino cuando doblaba la esquina. El choque fue inevitable y los gráciles huesos de Rin se desplomaron hacia atrás al enfrontarse a ese torso fornido que se le plantaba delante.

- Lo siento – Tomó sus cosas con premura para continuar su camino cuando lo vio.

Allí frente a ella tenía a un hombre alto y de pelo platinado sujetado en una coleta a la altura de los hombros. El saco negro le enlutaba su hermoso rostro marcado con unos extraños tatuajes púrpuras que le surcaban las mejillas. Sintió una manó fría tomar su brazo y quedó absorta en aquellos dorados cristales por un fugaz momento. Era tan parecido al hombre triste de sus sueños.

Sesshomaru estaba estático inspeccionando a la joven sin atinar a soltarla. Aquellas noches que bailaban en sus orbes, aquel cabello negro, esa risa tímida, se parecía tanto a su Rin. La exploró nuevamente tratando de hallar los recuerdos de tantas lunas juntos pero no encontró nada que le diera un indicio de que fuera su pequeña. Sintió el aroma que desprendía y una tímida sonrisa estuvo a punto de curvar sus labios. Cerezos y fruta fresca, después de más de 500 años de ausencia aún lo recordaba claramente. Tan breve había sido la vida que compartieran juntos y tan largo el olvido. Vagar por el mundo sin poder morir y sin tenerla le trastornaban, innumerables veces había creído ver en los rostros de la gente aquella inocente chispa e innumerables veces se equivocaba. Incluso había dejado de cazar a aquella raza inferior por miedo a que alguno de esos cuerpos albergara su alma reencarnada. Largos decenios permaneció en el bosque velando su tumba esperando que un milagro le devolviera la juventud, renegó contra de la espada que alguna vez le devolviera la vida pero que no tenía poder alguno contra el paso de los años. Tantas lunas fueron que el mundo se olvido de él y de los de su raza y las planicies fueron tomadas por los hombres dispuestos a reclamarlas. Ahora solo le quedaba vagar y vagar soportando la burlesca ilusión de cientos de rostros cada cual más parecido a la mujer que había amado.

Rin seguía observando al hombre sombrío que tenía en frente. En verdad que el parecido era admirable pero algo había en él que se le hacía distinto. Examinó con cautela aquella mirada que parecía ida y aquellos ojos le devolvieron la imagen de un hombre anciano golpeado por el paso de los días, nada tenían aquellas orbes de la fuerza que recordaba. Suspiró.

El ruido de la bocina de un auto los distrajo del mutuo entendimiento que crecía entre los dos y el momento pasó. Sesshomaru la soltó para que siguiera su camino y Rin retomó la carrera para no llegar tan tarde a clases. En la maraña de gente que se dirigía a su trabajo un hombre alto de cabellera alba se perdió, sumido en la fuerza de ese oleaje siguió buscando sin encontrara y Rin siguió viviendo en la monotonía de la costumbre.

Un segundo basta para que se nos presente el amor, un breve y fugaz segundo es lo que dura la oportunidad. No dejemos que las cosas mundanas nos distraigan porque podríamos no reconocerlo y tampoco permitamos que la tristeza haga burla de nuestros sentidos y nos vuelvan ciegos. Es verdad que en algún lugar esta esperándonos esa otra mitad que nos ha sido velada al momento de nacer así que permanezcamos siempre atentos para ser capaces de reconocerla.

* * *

Hola espero les haya gustado …siempre he leído historias adaptadas al tiempo actual donde Rin y Sesshomaru se reencuentran. Siempre había pensado que pasaría si no lograran reconocerse… bueno he aquí que ha surgido este one shot que pretendo más adelante sea el comienzo de un fic completo…. Claro una vez que termine en el que estoy trabajando ahora. 


End file.
